Rookie of Overwatch
by CyanideBullet
Summary: Ash has been initiated into Overwatch by his girlfriend Lena Oxton, follow him as he gets into random events with the femme fatales of Overwatch.
1. Tracer (Lena Oxton)

Ash Fenix, the kid who managed to save Doomfist's Gauntlet at the museum in a fit of courage, he managed to impress Tracer, make a tense relationship with Widowmaker and praise from his little brother. Maybe it was because she was interested or curious but Tracer managed to remember Ethan's face, follow him and find out where he lived. He was a hero in the making but she thought it would be better if he had some inside influence.

Lena knocked on his window lightly, trying to not wake up the 13 year old boy's younger brother. Ash rubbed his eyes then opened the window, Lena jumping "Ello love" she grinned at him, closing the window and looking around the young boys room. "T-Tracer?" Ash said, falling down being initially startled but soon regained his composure and stood up "What are you doing here?" he asked and fixed his dark blue pajama's.

"Call me Lena love, now as for that" The Overwatch agent sat down on his bed "I wanted to give you a proposition" she said then smiled at him "And what would that be?" he asked. "A possible spot with me in Overwatch" She asked and gave a small grin, Ash's eyes widening "Y-yes of course I will do it" he told her as Lena smiled and hugged Ash's face towards her chronal accelerator which was the closest to motorboating her as he would get.

Lena picked him up and spun him around the room "That's great love but first I have to give you the initiation package" Lena said and locked the young boys door. "Initiation Package?" Ash asked then fixed his pajama's since they nearly came off from how fast she was spinning, before he knew it Lena was taking out Ash's 10 inch member. "W-woah...for a kid you're quite built" Lena complimented Ash then poked his tip, smiling and pressing her breasts against the young boy's face "T-Tracer".

"What did I say? Its Lena love" She said enthusiastically and chuckled softly, leaning in close to his face as Ash blushed darkly. "S-sorry" He told her before she grabbed his cheeks, pressing her lips against his as his eyes widened, slowly kissing her back. They made out for 2 minutes before Lena pulled away, their lips connected by a trail of saliva "How was that love?" she asked as he bit his lip "A-amazing" he replied nervously.

Lena smiled and went back down, putting his length down her wet throat as he drooled, holding her head down while watching her take it all the way down to the base. Since he was light, she picked him up then laid him on the bed, deepthroating the young boy while her rear was swaying in his face. Ash drooled and grabbed her ass, to get revenge on her he ripped open a hole in her suit then slipped his tongue into her entrance.

She picked her head up to moan, hoping that his parents didn't hear, going back to deep throating him while Ash rubbed his tongue against her clit and her insides. Ash drooled as he enjoyed the foreign taste, his member twitching in Lena's mouth because of her treatment. After finally finding each others weak spots and exploiting it, they both came at the same time with Lena licking up his cum eagerly, rubbing her belly "That sure hits the spot but I need more" she pulled away then laid on her back.

Once she was on her back she used her fingers to spread her womanhood wide for him "I'm...a virgin so please be careful" she warned him, Ash's eyes widened slightly, nodding and moving closer. Everyone would except someone like Lena Oxton to have lost their virginity but its the opposite, her lifestyle of constantly seeking out thrills despite her fragile frame kept her away from all that and it took a boy with a gauntlet to save her life in order to figure out that she could give it up to someone worth it.

Ash gulped, he was at an age when where he should've gotten pampered by his parents, customs aren't always followed in this case as he gave his virginity to Tracer, piercing her hymen as blood trickled down. Lena bit Ash's neck and screamed, pulling him close to her as he was pushed all the way inside "T-Tracer?" she wrapped her legs around his waist "D-don't move" she told her, letting herself get used to his size.

After a full minute of watching Lena shake, she looked at Ash, nodding at him to signal that it was okay for her partner to move. Ash began moving slowly at first, his tongue hanging out as Tracer scratched his back with her glove covered fingers. He rubbed his warm tongue against hers, both partners moaning softly as he began increasing his pushing speed while he hit her g-spot. She twitched as her mind began going blank, taking out her large breasts and putting Ash's face against them, letting him suck while he pushed deep into her pussy moaning.

Lena moaned loudly against his pillow, trying to keep the noise down to the minimum but it was hard when a hung kid was giving her the best time of their lives. Ash pushed all the way down to the base, using his tongue against her nipples as he began going faster and harder "K-keep that up and you might get m-me addicted" Tracer said as she rocked her hips against his ramming hips.

Both parties came against each other, Ash drooled and nuzzled her boobs, his energy not at the top since he was still a child. Lena laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head "Sleep tight love, see ya in the morning" she said then looked again at the room, noticing his admiration of the Overwatch agents. Maybe being a girlfriend to a rookie OV agent wouldn't be so bad.

~The next day~

While Ash was eating breakfast in the kitchen, which was in visual range of the television where his younger brother and parents watched their early programs. "That was awesome!" his younger brother said with a grin "Isn't it Ash?" he turned and asked. Ash nodded "You betcha" he said, however barely held back the stuttering as he was getting a blowjob by Lena, this turned him on, many days started like this and for once, Ash was happy and so was Lena.


	2. Widowmaker (Amelie LaCroix)

(I will be using a little bit of French in this chapter, since I'm not multilingual I have to rely on google translate which I know isn't 100% so again forgive me, also shoutout to Mis willow the hunter for giving me some inspiration!)

~2 years after Tracer's visit~

Ash is now 15, he had ran away to join Overwatch but he did it for a good cause, to bring peace to a rising evil while also hanging out with Tracer on the side. He is known on the field as Golden Eye, this was because of an experiment Winston was trying to do in order to help Ash on the field. Using lizard dna and cybernetics to help increase his abilities it went wrong and Ash was now infused with lizard dna, possessing golden eyes instead of his blue eyes.

"Secure the payload love!" Tracer said as Ash nodded, grinning with his now sharper teeth and running for the payload. He fired his submachine gun at Reaper who noticed him and performed a Death Blossom, nearly hitting the young rookie who took cover behind a pillar. "I'm pinned down!" he called out as McCree arrived, shooting Reaper's shotgun out of his hand which made him throw the other remaining shotgun at McCree to distract him.

Reaper retreated since he was outnumbered by the 3 agents, the others being off to fight other baddies in different locations. Ash grinned "We did it!" the teen cheered, however this was an opening Widowmaker needed. The blue sniper used her grappling hook which wrapped around the teens neck and pulled him in close quickly, she began choking him as Ash tried to get away, he couldn't breathe or call for help.

Ash then passed out from the lack of oxygen as Widowmaker loosened the hook around his neck, picking him up and carrying him off for intel extraction. Tracer looked around "Yeah we did um love where'd you go? Are we playing hide and seek again?" she asked while McCree noticed Ash's signature weapon on the ground and a shadow leaving the scene that didn't belong to Ash "Lena, we got issues".

~A day later at a secret Talon facility~

Widowmaker's supervisor closed his eyes "Our experiments of trying to get him to talk haven't worked, its up to you to use any means necessary to make him talk, we tried pain but that didn't work so get to it" he ordered and she nodded, making her way down the dark hallway. This wasn't her kind of job, she liked assassination missions with a passion, do it quick and be done but somehow an 15 year old kid was able to hold out on Talon's experiments and now she was on torturing duty.

Amelie entered the dark room which Ash had been placed in, he laid on a bed which had black pillows, blankets, everything. Ash had a chain collar which was firmly planted into the wall, he couldn't get out and could barely step away from the bed. He was sleeping in his ripped long sleeve striped shirt and black pants but was forcefully woken by Amelie shaking him "Wake up" she told him as he groaned.

Ash looked up at her "Oh its you" he said, watching her while Widowmaker decided to use her feminine charms to extract information, her feelings numbed from the experiments but all forgotten so she was slightly against this. Using her charms against a kid was a stretch so this info had better been worth it "You are quite a pathetic specimen" She finally spoke and slammed her blue lips against his, Ash's eyes widening. What Amelie knew was that she was recording this as it happened, she was gonna use it for blackmail purposes if Tracer got any ideas.

Ash tried to push her away but the augmented assassin pressed against him more, her breasts rubbing against his chest which turned him on as she shoved her tongue inside his mouth. The young boy clawed at her back, eventually his mind began getting dazed while he slowly began kissing back, Widowmaker smirking slightly and increasing the intensity of the kiss. She swirled her tongue around his before pulling away, saliva connecting their tongues as her face was pink with lust but not one for killing.

Widowmaker grabbed his cheeks and played with them "I wonder how your Tracer might feel if I raped you" she teased which made him shake his head at her, trying to get free but it was no use. She purred in his ear as she rubbed his erection, saying in her French accent "ce un gros morceau pour un tel jeune garcon" she told him and he gulped. In the Overwatch program they had to learn to be multilingual so they could operate in other countries and talk to citizens, Ash knew French and he was incredibly turned on by what she said.

His unusually large member twin members, which he had gotten from the lizard experiments since they did have two genitals, got hard from the teasing and Widowmaker smiled, brushing his cheek down to his frail chest "So cute when you're helpless" she said. Ash growled at her, his golden eyes flashing as Widowmaker shut him up by putting her hands in his pants.

Ash's eyes widened as his back arched, panting since her skin was ice cold against his member "I see you've taken a liking" she said as she did her best to keep her cool cause truth be told, she wasn't sure this young man's penises could fit inside her. She took off his pants then bit his boxers, sexually purring as she pulled down the boxers teasingly which made him gulp.

Amelie was hit in the face with his members but she caught the lower one in her mouth, sucking him off roughly while he drooled "N-no..." Ash moaned out while she jerked off the other member. She pulled away from the cocks, taking out her large breasts to tease him which did work "What? Never seen breasts before?" she teased then wrapped her breasts around his dual members. The assassin began moving for Golden Eye as he gritted his sharp teeth, his members twitching from their treatment as they were occasionally licked.

Widowmaker moved faster while her tongue danced along the tip of his large shafts, unable to contain himself he came on her breasts and face. She smiled evilly then licked up all the cum from her boobs and cleaned her face "Now that you're nice and hard, time for the fun part" she told him as he gulped. Pushing down on his back, she mounted him and ripped the lower part of her suit covering her womanhood, grinding her wet cunt against his members which turned both of them on even more.

She laughed and slapped Ash "Pay attention imbecile" Amelie told him, Ash spitting out blood to the side as she lifted up her hips so he could see her pussy "Now, tell me all you know about Overwatch or you'll have to endure the pleasure of cheating on that girl Tracer". Ash gritted his teeth "I-I won't give them up" he told her and she glared at him, slamming her hips onto his face and grinding her wet pussy on him.

Ash drooled as he did get a few good licks in, almost having an orgasm since his tongue did go through lizard modifications as well. Widowmaker had to beat him so she pulled back, positioning her pussy above his dual members before sitting down on them, screaming as the size was too much for her and she broke, her emotions becoming less numb by the second plus she did have 2 orgasms easily just from inserting him in. She shivered and looked down, noticing his members were causing a bump In her belly which did turn her on somewhat but she wasn't here for pleasure, she had to get info.

Widowmaker leaned in, pressing her blue boobs against Ash's face as he began sucking them, leading her to scream and start to move her hips against his. Moans of the assassin filled the air as she wrapped her arms around his head tightly, making his thick cocks hit her fertile womb with each move she made. She drooled a bit as the mixture of penetration, breast sucking and his tongue were throwing her off her game which she tried to compete against by moving her hips at a faster rate.

Ash grabbed her ass and began making her bounce much faster than humanly possible, gritting her teeth as drool seeped through to keep from moaning while he pussy was being ravaged by this gifted child. He continued to suck her breasts and made her cum 3 more times, eventually she gave in and moaned his name loudly, cumming gallons into Widowmaker and giving her an impregnated look.

Amelie fell on him, burying Ash under her breasts which he was fine with but he was still stuck here and that was a problem.

~The next day~

Widowmaker grabbed her signature weapon then shot the chain off of Ash's neck "W-what are you doing?" he asked but Amelie shut him up by kissing him roughly and pulling away "Shut up and follow me, I'm getting you out of here" she said. She was confused about emotions, these feelings always erupted with Ash around but otherwise she was normal, she needed time to think about this.

She saw Talon Guard, 3 in all then ran at them, shooting one in the kneecap so he would fall on one knee. The Talon soldiers failed to stop her as Amelie killed the first guard by jumping off his head, sending her heel right into his brain. The second soldier was landed on by Widowmaker who punched him twice before pulling the pin on his grenade, backflipping off him as the explosion went off. The third soldier got on his knee, firing his automatic rifle at Widowmaker who nimbly dodged and shot him through the eye, making him writh in pain before shooting him full of holes.

At this moment the alarm went off and Overwatch broke in, taking the lead was Tracer who dashed over to Ash and slid next to him "Are you alright love?!" she smothered him in kisses before glaring at Widowmaker, recognizing her from the museum. "Thanks for the info" Lena said and nearly got shot, Widowmaker dragging them behind cover "Look, we can talk about it later but now you need to go, I'll catch up soon, here take this" She said, giving Tracer a tape and began firing at the Talon Soldiers to give them cover "We are gonna talk about this later" Tracer said, taking the tape away. Ash blushed, because Tracer wasn't paying attention and neither was Widowmaker, he accidently got his face pressed between Amelie's ass and Lena's boobs.

Lena used her Recall ability to get out of the battle in a pinch while Widowmaker covered their escape, Ash looked at the battle in the distance, wondering what would become of the Talons but more importantly what his three-way relationship was like now.


	3. Battle of Volskaya Industries

~2 weeks later, Volskaya Industries~

Ash, Mercy, Widowmaker, Tracer, Hana and Winston had left the Volskaya Russia temple, walking onto the steps and now face to face with the statue, each looking around. Ash was checking himself, wearing a bodysuit designed to keep him warm that was given to him by Mei "Are you sure this will keep me warm? I hope you know I don't do well in cold weather" Ash sneezed onto his sleeve. "Bless you love" Tracer whispered as Winston pushed up his glasses "I made sure it would be suitable" he said and moved before everyone "Just stay behind me, I play to win" Hana moved beside Winston while in her Mech suit.

The team was here on an assignment, to assault Volskaya forces and steal a secret chemical they were holding "Everyone remember the plan?" Winston asked as the team nodded. "Lets go" Widowmaker said and used her Widow's Kiss to scout but moved the rifle back nearly dodging a rifle shot nimbly, the shot that was fired wasn't a bullet but rather a dart. To avoid heavy fire they took cover behind the statue so that way Widowmaker could give them cover fire with her signature weapon.

"Ash, Tracer, take point" Winston said as they both nodded "Come on love don't fall behind!" Tracer giggled and kissed Ash's cheek, speeding out of there as usual "You're not the one with weakness to cold!" Ash blushed though that did keep him warm, using his higher than human speed to run ahead of them. Nimbly dodging gunfire, the teenager ran to the building on the right then once he got sight on Soldier 76 he began firing with his submachine gun. "Damn kid..." Jack managed to say as he was forced to take cover before being kneed in his chin by Tracer "Sorry love!" she giggled and disappeared from sight.

Ash tried to hold in a laugh though he had to move, using his agility to run into another building and accidently running into Roadhog and Junkrat. Roadhog attacked Ash by using his large stomach to ram into Ash which was surprisingly effective against him, making him fly back. Junkrat laughed and fired a grenade at the teen "Catch!" he laughed though with quick timing Ash flipped up and tail whipped the grenade back at the sender "Crap!" Junkrat ran as fast as he could but Roadhog received some damage from it, falling onto his back and growling.

"Nice.." Widowmaker said through the comms to Ash who grinned and jumped over Junkrat who ducked in order to avoid getting hit in the head "Where do you think you're going?!" he said and was about to fire his gun only to hear plasma fire behind him. Roadhog had recovered onto his feet but was holding back Hana in her Mech suit "Surprise!" she exclaimed which caused Junkrat to gulp "Well shit...".

His advanced hearing picked up the sound of a sentry gun spinning up and it managed to get 3 shots on Ash before he rolled and got behind cover, poking his head out only to retreat once the sentry gun began whirring up. "Bastion..." he told himself and took a look at his hud, he checked his ultimate bar but it wasn't full. Using his lightfoot ability, which was an ability that allowed him to traverse walls and run at higher speeds he used it to run past Bastion's sentry fire.

Ash jumped and dropkicked Bastion which made the turret fall on its back before morphing back into Bastion and standing up. Bastion's visor slit glowed red "Human, Eliminate" it spoke before firing though with his faster physical speed Ash pushed its rifle arm up so it fired into the air, using his razor sharp claws to slash at Bastion's abdomen. Sparks flew with each strike Ash delivered though Bastion counteracted with backhanding him against a wall before grabbing him by his tail, holding him up by it.

"H-hey watch the tail!" Ash said and wildly slashed, until Bastion pressed the barrel against his cranium. The reptilian teenager pushed the riflearm away from his face, using his other hand to slash at Bastion's face which made him release the boy. "Damage sustained" Bastion said though he was interrupted by Ash who knocked him down with his tail "Better luck next time!" he said then ran forward, though he had a slight limp cause getting hit by a automaton hurt.

Distant explosions were heard, each member was off trying to secure the objective by splitting up and taking down every assailant individually. Ash ran through the buildings as he received gunfire from the side, falling onto the ground and hiding behind cover "Hey um Mercy, really good time to come up now!" he told her through the comms. Like a Guardian Angel she arrived through flight and restored his health "There, good as new" she kissed his cheek before heading back to give Winston some much needed assistance.

Ash ran using his lightfooted ability before skidding to a halt, running into Reaper who stood there with the chemical on his belt "Come here boy..." he said and pulled out his shotguns. He snickered, his tail swishing along the ground beneath him "Well if you want it you got it!" Ash retorted and used his second ability, Rollerderby. The ability made Ash curl into a ball similar to an armadillo, protruding spikes from his back and rolling towards Reaper to buff out damage done to him by the dual shotguns.

The teenager took his normal shape and was catapulted at Reaper who slid on the snow since Ash now was essentially surfing on him. Reaper growled and kicked the kid off, throwing the shotguns at him which he nimbly dodged before he pulled out another set of shotguns and began firing. Ash dodged from side to side then rolled, punching his gut twice before Reaper blocked the physical attacks with his left shotgun, spinning his right shotgun in his hand before hitting him with it. The receiver spun with the momentum and knocked Reaper down, jumping up to perform a ground smash though Reaper rolled out of the way in time.

"Why can't you just stay still?" Ash sighed and took out his submachine gun, firing it at Reaper who responded by using Shadow Step to appear behind the child. He squeaked and turned only to receive a punch to the face and lifted him up, using his shadows to lift himself up before letting gravity take its part and let them hit the ground, Reaper using Ash as a cushion which made Ash groan.

Reaper pulled out another set of Hellfire shotguns and aimed down at him though too late as Ash activated his ultimate ability, Lizard King which gave Ash a 15 second transformation into his lizard form, sacrificing long range combat for short ranged power and speed. Ash dodged the shot and grabbed the chemical contained with a canister using his tail, slashing at Reaper who blocked some strikes with the shotguns though Ash's claws shredded through the guns, forcing Reaper to take out new pairs each time.

Ash jumped back and set the canister down, using his last five seconds attempt to incapacitate Reaper. He jumped on top of Reaper and scratched his mask, punching him twice before in midstrike, turning back into a teenager as he nervously laughed. Reaper groaned in annoyance and after a severe beating, he tossed Ash onto the ground before stalking over to him "W-well that didn't go to plan" Ash spat out blood before rolling onto his back to see the twin barrels in his face.

"Goodbye, Lizard" Reaper said, though she was late, Tracer used her ultimate on Reaper before grabbing Ash and the canister before using Recall to disappear in an instant. "T-Tracer!" Ash grinned, happy to see her as a distant explosion was heard "The Cavalries here!" she exclaimed and ruffled his hair "The enemy forces are retreating so we should get moving to the group" she said and they both made their way back to the team.

~At Watchpoint: Gibraltar~

"So tell us Winston...whats the chemical for?" Hana said as they arrived at Gibraltar "Well, from what I could gather from Athena she said it was a deadly dna toxin which was manufactured by automatons years ago to kill every living thing" Winston explained. "Woah, not exactly a good thing after the war..." Ash said "Precisely, this was the last of the chemical so now we can get rid of it for good" Winston said.

"What do you want us to do?" Amelie asked and closed her eyes "Don't disturb me, this will require me to be at my best" Winston said then walked away with the canister in hand "Guess we're staying in your room" Hana said and dashed off to it "Woopie!" Lena followed as Ash gulped "Too many girls in one room.." Ash said and walked towards the room as well, being followed by Angela and Amelie.

After Ash was given his modifications by Winston he volunteered to live with him which he accepted, building him a room which came with a large wall mounted tv, a window which its blinds could be activated with a button, a large bed, a sofa, a fridge, his own bathroom and his shelf which he kept his games at. Ash had to figure out who was staying where in his room, Hana was playing his video games, Lena was reading a magazine from London, Mercy was fixing her hair and Amelie was cleaning Widow's Kiss.

"You guys do what you want but don't break anything, I'm gonna take a light nap" Ash said and crawled in his bed, curling up into a ball but also flinching when he felt arms around him. It was Amelie and Lena holding him "Let us join you love" Lena said "Yes, what she said my Spiderling" Amelie and Lena planted their lips on Ash's cheeks which made him blush but nod, allowing himself to be held by his number one girls.

(Thanks for the support guys! Also this is my first chapter ever on here that doesn't have a sex scene *random fireworks and cheers* but enough of that! So what I'm planning to do with the story isn't anything serious at all. Overwatch the game itself prides the gameplay above the lore and story, like how every character has some connection to Overwatch, good or bad. Winston and Lena are canonically on the same side yet in game they fight, it was stated by some fans that if Overwatch was about the story then the game would become boring and overall restrictive. Essentially what I'm trying to do is not make up like an uber serious story but basically put the main characters (Ash, Mercy, Hana, Lena and Amelie) in some situations with each other. Whether it be simply having sex with each other, holiday,whatever that's what I'm gonna do with this! I'm not gonna focus on the fighting, I'm gonna focus on events So I would like your help with coming up with fun events involving those 5 alone. The events don't have to include all five but at least two of them, one of them being Ash ((I'm actually planning to do a Valentines day chapter so you get the gist of what I'm talking about!)) anyway this is Ninja Corn signing off and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao!)


	4. Mercy (Angela Ziegler)

(So I saw in a review that I should expand my horizon on the other Overwatch girls who don't usually get a chance, so I thought "Why not?!" everyones gonna get a chance so shoutout to Soul! but remember, I need help with the skits so be sure you do that! and again, For some girls I will use google translate which I know isn't always accurate so forgive me)

~In America~

Mercy and Ash both went to America for their date, specifically San Antonio to visit Fiesta Texas, the other girls came with him to America as other Overwatch agents were handling things overseas so this gave Ash and his harem freedom to strengthen their bonds by dating. "We don't have many of these where I come from" Angela said with a smile as she held Ash's hands "I've been here a couple of times but it never ceases to amaze me" he said with a smile.

The moment they stepped through they were stormed with adolescents and children who wanted an autograph "The rides can wait right?" Ash asked and Angela nodded "Yes, I believe so" she said and they both began signing. "So are you and Miss Mercy a thing?" a teenage girl asked Ash as he blushed, signing a picture of him as he nodded "Yeah" he replied. "Prove it!" a smaller little girl said and he laughed, bringing Mercy close and giving her a deep kiss which she returned with a smile on her face, a cheer coming from the crowd. Amongst the chaos in the world it was nice to see love blossoming from time to time.

Ash pulled away and Angela looks at the ground, her cheeks red "Du machst mich glücklich" she told him which made the adolescent hybrid smile at her. After 15 more minutes of signing and demonstrations of their love Ash ruffled his hair "Finally, now lets start with something simple...Go-karts" he said and took her hand "That sounds interesting darling" she smild and kissed his cheeks, making him blush as a form of payback after kissing her unexpectadly over 5 times.

Luckily because of their fame, most fans let them through the rides easily "I hope you're ready to lose" Ash smirked "Just remember to take a picture of your face when you lose" Mercy said with a smile. Both entered their karts, knowing Ash had an advantage because he was an American and more accustomed to it he knew he had better chances than Mercy. Ash got in a blue kart while Angela got in a yellow kart, smiling as the Go-karts lifted off the ground, the old ones being replaced by levitating karts.

"3!" Ash cracked his fingers while Angela grabbed the wheel "2!", the engines began revving, Angela and Ash's roaring the loudest "1!", Ash winked at Angela while she returned the favor by giving him an air kiss. "GO!" the racers went off and Ash pulled into the lead "Yes I'm gonna win!" he said and grinned to himself.

~10 minutes later~

Ash came in last place and he couldn't believe it, Angela pulling into first by a landslide. She cheered and walked over to Ash, leaning on him before taking a picture of his face before helping him up "Putting this as my homescreen" she laughed a little as he looked up at her with a cute pout. Angela decided to wipe the pout of his face and kissed his cheek, walking to another ride.

Ash ran after her with a blush, taking her hand in his before she stopped in front of the Texas Gunslinger ride, Angela getting a grin on her face. The young teenager never did have the courage to try it, still haven't but then Angela dragged him to the ride "Two please". Angela grinned and before Ash knew it he was sitting in an open air metal cage. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Angela said as Ash shook in fear "Y-yay fun" he said and looked up at Angela "Don't be so Sauerkraut!" she said with a loving smile which made Ash cringe a little but he couldn't help but love her more, which was impossible since he loved her a lot.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden stomach dropping feeling of suddenly rising into the air, Ash began screaming while Angela was cheering "Woohoo! This is great!" she exclaimed, Ash looking at her like she was crazy.

~At the end of the day~

Ash had won a stuffed bear for her and it was around closing time "Today was fun wasn't it?" Ash asked as Angela literally threw herself at him, holding him tightly "It was great but I want to end this night on a sweet note" Angela said with a smile. "What do you have in mind?" Ash asked as the team medic pressed her lips against his, returning the kiss before pulling part "Follow me".

~At the hotel~

Everyone but Ash and Angela went sightseeing, this left Ash and Angela enough free time to explore each other. They bursted through the door, making out with each other fiercely. Ash closed the door with his tail before Angela fell onto the bed, Ash falling down on top of her "I love you Angela..." he told her with a soft smile "I love you too Ash" she told him.

Ash slowly took off his clothing as well as Mercy, skipping foreplay as their kissing was enough for them. He took out his twin members which were a result of his lizard mutation, which caused him to take on certain characteristics of lizards, no matter how ridiculous. Mercy pokes them "You know I'm surprised you have enough blood to maintain two erections" Angela joked as Ash laughed a little "I can't argue with results". Angela took off her pants and blushed, spreading her legs for him "Be slow, I am new to this" she softly spoke, receiving a nod from Ash.

Ash slowly pushed his members into her, one for each lower hole as he pierced her hymen, Mercy gritting her teeth as she felt the immense pain of losing her virginity. The teenager let her get used to it and soon she got used to it "Y-you can move" she told him, his hips beginning to move at a slow speed, their moans filling the air. Angela wrapped her arms around him as he hit her g-spot easily, making her moan loudly while Ash sucked her breasts. She held him close to her, pressing him much closer and deeper while drool did leak from the side of her lip.

Angela drooled a little then rubbed his back "F-faster" she begged him and speed up he did, hitting both her sweet spots in both holes which made her moan his name loudly. He picked up his thrusting power as well, his long tongue hanging out which Angela licked happily, holding his hands in hers. Ash purred as they tongue kissed, his hips moving at a much faster rate now as he moaned loudly for her "I-I can feel how tight you are" he said as she moved her hips a bit "T-that's cause I'm new at this silly" she teased him a little by sucking his neck.

He gritted his teeth, feeling her cum on him and momentarily stopping her sucking to moan for him "A-ASH!" she exclaimed which turned him on. At the final stretch he surprised her by thrusting hard, cumming hard in her ass and pussy which made her scream even louder "A-ANGELA!" Ash fell on top of Angela. His cum leaked from her holes as they both shared a tired kiss "I love you" he told her, holding her close but leaving his member inside her which Angela didn't seem to mind "Ich liebe dich auch" she replied and he smiled, both of them falling into a sleepy embrace.


	5. Dva (Hana Song)

(Shout out to Desertstorm272, Ragna, faxotlol, VOX Eminor and once again Soul for the suggestions)

The pilot of the mech suit was playing Ash's games, in an effort to win back his gaming rights he decided to challenge her to a match, winner takes the gaming rights. "Hana Song!" Ash pushed the door open as she turned around "What squirt?" she asked, finally glad that she wasn't the youngest on the team so now she didn't suffer from embarrassing nicknames. "You will be eating those words" Ash smirked "So what are we playing?" Hana smirked, the first game she had on her mind was StarCraft, that was her signature game so she knew if she picked it she had the upper hand.

"Pokémon Stadium" Ash pulled out an old looking game and the system it would be needed to play on "That game..its outdated!" she told him as he laughed "That's exactly why we should use this, a game we aren't good at so no one has an advantage" Ash told her. "Clever...but remember who you're messing with squirt!" Hana flicked his nose, making him go cross eyed "First a wager" he proposed.

"Whatevs I'll still knock out the park" Hana said and crossed her arms, wearing her normal pilot gear "Whoever loses has to be the others slave for a week" Ash snorts. "Masochist are we?" Hana asked "No, its the only thing I could come up with" Ash said with a laugh "Well I'm in, having me a slave sounds pretty good sir! You'll be cleaning my mech if you lose, first thing tomorrow" Hana smirked.

Ash laughs "You're on!" he told her, he set up the tv with the outdated system, he was surprised that the system was even able to function after over 70 years of use, this was probably because of Winston's tampering with it early so it can run. "Wonders of technology" Ash said and grinned to himself, the screen being painted in color as Hana chuckled "At least we both agree on something" she told him. After setting the system up Ash gave Hana the controller before sitting next to her, Ash picked Charizard, Articuno, Alakazam, Machamp, Arbok and Nidoking while Hana chose Blastoise, Zapdos, Kangaskhan, Magmar, Lapras and Nidoqueen.

"You're so going down" Hana smirked as Ash bumped heads with her "I can't hear you over the sound of my victory!" "You can't hear victory!" "Not yet" Ash grinned while Hana pouted, starting the battle with him. The battle with Ash lasted quite a bit of time, possibly half an hour as they dealt blow after blow until Ash came out on top with his Articuno by a hair, barely defeating her Nidoqueen. "Guess whos my slave now?" Ash grinned while Hana punched him into the wall "Shut up, don't rub it in" she grumbled and stood up "I will take this seriously with dignity" she told him, pouting.

"Good" Ash smiled to himself, feeling quite accomplished though since he was never good at coming up with things at the spot he blurted out "You shall date me the entire week" Ash said and Hana laughed "Seriously? Nothing else you wanna do? Anything at all?". Hana giggled as Ash shook his head "Alright fine I will do it" she told him, wondering what fun awaited them in the future.

"Um hold that thought" Ash quickly poked his head out the door and looked around, seeing Amelie cleaning her rifle he whistled for her "Hey Hana is my slave for a week on the account of a wager...any suggestions?" he asked. She thought and nodded "Make her do something strenuous" she said in her French accent then went back to cleaning her rifle. Ash nodded as he could only think of one thing that involved being worn out at all with no reserve.

"You want what?!" Hana jumped back, at first being fast but acted like it was a façade "Alright fine...I know millions of my fans would want this opportunity but you will be the lucky one receiving it" Hana said, slowly taking off her suit. Ash couldn't believe asking for sex would work but then again she did say that she was gonna take it seriously. "No turning back now..." Hana muttered under her breath, her pride was on the line here.

Widowmaker smiled and peeked into the room, using Hana's camcorder to record the entire thing as it happened. Hana got naked but covered herself "You better not tell anyone I did this..." Hana warned Ash who gulped "I-I won't tell a soul" he told her. Hana glared as she didn't believe him for a second so wanting to get it over with she took out his dual members and gulped.

"W-what?" Ash asked her while a blush crossed Hana's face "Its my first time and I've only seen this done in movies and games...so just shut up and enjoy it" she told him before wrapping her lips around his upper member, stroking the lower member as she sucked. The bump of his length could be seen from the outside as Ash bit his lip, sitting on the bed while moaning loudly "A-ah Hana".

Hana looked up at Ash with a glare but she continued to suck him off, drooling as she did while stroking his lower length and his scrotum. After a while Ash came inside her mouth as he moaned loudly, the cum leaking from Hana's mouth who swallowed it "I-it has a weird taste to it..." Hana told him. Hana bit her lip and laid Ash on his back, lowering herself on his dual members she he took her virginity using only one member, the other in her ass as Hana grabbed Ash's hair hard enough to rip his head off.

Ash yelped and held her arms, the boy being in pain from this "L-let me know when you're ready" he told Hana. Hana eventually let go of him, not wanting to look at the damage he caused since that wasn't a good sight to have "I-I'm ready" she assured him. Ash began pushing slowly, moaning while feeling Hana's breasts, who bit her lip and moaned along with the young teenager.

"I-it feels good, p-please speed up squirt" Hana said as Ash did just that, ramming into her hard as Hana's moans and screams filled the air. Ash panted with his large tongue hanging out of his mouth while he hit Hana's g-spot several times as well as sensitive spots in her ass, Hana moaning louder. Hana decided to grab his shoulders and help with moving to increase the pleasure "H-Hana you feel amazing!" Ash moaned out loudly as her movements made it more pleasurable "W-what else were you expecting?" she managed to say while drooling a little.

Widowmaker giggled silently as she watched the scene unfold, however she herself was longing for Ash's affection so she decided to wait until he blew his load. Ash grabbed Hana's hips and made her move faster, the pilot and hybrid sharing a tongue kiss while her own insides were being ravaged by his length, two of them. Hana put a hand on her belly as the cocks caused her to cum twice "F-fuck y-you better put more effort into this!" Hana reprimanded him, wondering if he would get better at sex if he grew up.

Ash nodded quickly and shot a gallons of cum in her pussy and ass, Hana and Ash screaming each others names as Hana passed out, normal for first timers. After he put Hana on his bed and regained some of his strength he heard the door open, Widowmaker jumping on him "A-Amelie?" he asked, a smile crossing her blue lips. "Yes my angel, I am here" Amelie told him, leaning and giving the boy a kiss before having sex with him for 6 hours straight.

~The Next Day~

Hana had her jaw wide open as she saw on her blogs that she had a sex tape with Ash "Ash!" she exclaimed angrily before grabbing a belt. "Y-yes?" Ash came around the corner but got hit by the belt, Hana brought him to the computer "What is this?!" Hana pointed at the leaked video tape. "I-I had nothing to do with that!" Ash gulped but Hana didn't believe him, proceeding to beat him like a crazy person, using the belt as her weapon. While they didn't notice, Amelie let out a small giggle before going back to cleaning her rifle, none of them knowing that Widowmaker pulled the strings on that.

(Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for almost an entire week! Next up is Pharah so look forward to it! Ninja Corn out!)


	6. Pharah (Fareeha Amari)

Ash looked at Fareeha's suit after sneaking into her room "Woah...Reinhardt's armor is impressive but this is a masterpiece" he told himself. "I'm glad you think so" an unarmored Fareeha came into the room wearing a tight blue sleeveless work out shirt and tight black bike shorts, she was also covered in sweat, giving off the impression that she had worked out prior to discovering Ash.

Ash gulped and turned to notice her "F-Fareeha" he pressed his back against the suit, getting lifted up off the ground by the collar of his shirt "What makes you think you have the right the enter my quarters?". "I-I'm sorry I just got interested in looking at the suit!" he exclaimed and covered his face thinking he was gonna get hit. "Well you were honest, nothing wrong with a little bit of curiousity" Fareeha dropped him before wiping her head with the towel she had with her.

"You're not gonna kill me?" he asked "Of course not, we're comrades aren't we?" Fareeha said and sat down in her spinning chair, turning to Ash. "Y-yeah I suppose" Ash looked down feeling slightly guilty about coming into the room announced "We should train, lately your skills on the field are quite lacking and your stamina can use some work as well" Fareeha told him.

"I know I've been slacking but I'm trying to work hard I promise" Ash told her but Fareeha grabbed him by his hand and dragged him to the training room which used solidified holographic projections to make physical buildings that could be touched. For this however no building was needed "Get your hands up" Fareeha told him as he squeaked, Ash putting his hands up. "You need to work on your hand to hand combat skills" she told him, dashing and delivering a elbow strike straight to his stomach before grabbing his chin in midair and slamming him on his back.

The teenager coughed before squeaking, feeling his tail being grabbed he clawed at the ground to free himself but found himself being spinned. Soon Fareeha let go and Ash flew, skidding across the ground before stopping herself and rolling backwards to dodge a downward punch. Ash jumped up to get leverage and spun kick Fareeha twice, making her flip but catch her balance, going with the momentum and kicking Ash across the face after he landed.

Ash groaned, his stamina which translated to health on the battlefield he was quite fragile, probably because he was a teenager but shes seen teenagers tougher than him at his age. "Get up" Fareeha grabbed him by the front of his shirt, thinking he could handle the blow with his lizard dna she knocked him out by delivering a punch to his face, the incapacitation being an accident. After Fareeha noticed that this she felt ashamed that she beat up someone comparable to a child, she let her fighting instincts get the better of her.

~The Next Day~

The young boy was laying on his bed, having dual black eyes and several bruises after yesterday's encounter, he was reading some manga that had came out recently. Fareeha knocked softly "Come in" Ash put the manga down and looked up to see Fareeha come in, she had the same clothes on, the only difference was she wasn't sweating. "Oh hi" Ash said and gave a soft smile, Fareeha sighing and taking a seat next to him "I'm sorry about yesterday, fighting just kinda...brought it out you know?" she asked and he nodded "I don't hate you for it" he laughed softly.

"That's good...but I want to make it up to you" Fareeha leaned close, her breasts touching his arm "A-and what are you gonna do?" he asked her but was silenced by her lips that touched his. Ash's eyes widened but soon they closed, returning the kiss that eventually got heated as she got onto his lap "I'm gonna increase your stamina" Fareeha said after she pulled away from the kiss "Using non-combative methods" she told him.

Ash's stamina had been drained lately, he wasn't sure it was from the fights or sex or maybe the lizard genes but all he knew was that he needed to increase it and any help was appreciated. Fareeha grabbed his hair as she grinded onto his growing bulge, Ash hissing slightly from the pain while rubbing her ass with his hands and tail. She took out his members from his shorts and ripped a hole in her shorts "Remember we're doing this to increase your stamina" she said but blushed, maybe Fareeha was hiding something but Ash couldn't make it out.

Ash nodded as he understood that, watching her slam herself onto his cocks, taking two in her pussy as she screamed loudly, holding onto his Tracer t-shirt. His long tongue hanged out, drooling as he felt her extremely tight pussy wrap around him. She was more muscular than the other female members of Overwatch, only being trumped by Zarya's but despite that it felt extremely good.

"I-I'm not too tight aren't I?" Fareeha said, starting to bounce on his hard members while laying him on his back, putting her hands on his chest. "D-don't worry its perfect" Ash moved her shirt up and touched her breasts, sweat starting to gather on her breasts giving Fareeha an oiled body appearance which turned him on. Ash began sucking her breasts while Fareeha wrapped her arms around his head, moaning loudly as the bed broke underneath them "Come on put your back into it!" she exclaimed as she rode him.

"I-I'm doing my best!" Ash exclaimed and grabbed her ass, holding onto her tightly while Fareeha continued to moan loudly as she bounced on his cocks, cumming on him "Fuck me harder!". He did his best as he hit her g-spot with every thrust, drooling on her boobs while Fareeha slammed onto him hard, causing him to shoot out a gallons worth of cum. Fareeha screamed as she held onto him, Ash sucking her breasts like a child while Fareeha lifted her hips "Remember, this is training, I'm not letting you slip easily" Fareeha whispered in his ear.

Ash heard the door open and saw Hana, Lena, Amelie and Angela came through the door, each wearing the same thing Fareeha was but had different colored shirts, each having their own uniqueness to them "Ello love!" Tracer giggled. Amelie laughed a little "I intend to help you with your stamina as well" she told him as Angela nodded "Yes, ever since our first time I've been...quite hooked onto you" she told Ash who blushed darkly. "It seems you all have stress bottled up, lets all release together" Fareeha told them and each girl agreed.

"E-even Hana?" Ash was quite scared of her after the incident with the belt "I'm gonna admit I was mad but I found out who actually did it" Hana glared at Amelie who flicked her forehead. "Don't act like you didn't like 10 hard inches inside you" Amelie told her as Hana blushed "Lady, I'm competing with you" Hana told her as Lena clapped "Don't bother with competition, we all know that when the cavalries here ain't nobody stopping this old gal" Lena exclaimed. "Can't we all work together for the sake of Ash's well being?" Angela asked, brushing his cheek which made him blush "Competition first, stamina training second" Amelie said.

~Moments later~

Ash instantly got piled on, Widowmaker and Tracer on his members, Fareeha sitting on his face while Hana and Angela rode on his fingers, this did increase Ash's stamina but he would need plenty more if he wanted to go longer in the field and in bed. Hours later, after each girl had gotten a creampie at least 10 times each, Ash let himself fall onto the broken bed, Fareeha rubbing his chest while the girls laid across his lower region mostly, teasing his members with stroking. "Did this help any?" Fareeha asked Ash, who nodded and turned his head to her "Do you forgive me?" she asked and Ash nodded again with a smile "Of course, I already said I forgive you" he told her.

While Ash was distracted Tracer grinned "I think I can squeeze out the last shot!" she pounced onto his twin members and began riding them, Ash passing out after he expended his load into her pussy which leaked out. "Oh geez he went out like a light" Hana rolled her eyes "We did it too roughly I suppose, remember he's just a kid" Amelie said, that didn't meant she didn't believe in him, its just he had the body of a teenager so she had to expect as much. "More training?" Angela asked Fareeha who gazed up Ash's childish face "Rest now my prince, we will pick this up soon" she whispered before falling asleep beside Ash.

(Next up is Mei!)


	7. Mei-Ling Zhou

Ash never did thank Mei for making his thermic bodysuit on that mission to Volskaya, he figured now would be a great time to express his gratitude. After being allowed a break from Fareeha, he knocked on Mei's door who quickly opened it "Ey! You came to chill?" she said and smiled, pushing her glasses up. "Nice pun, actually I wanted to thank you for the suit, really helped me out in Russia" he told her with a smile.

"No prob little guy, hey is your condition holding up?" Mei asked, tilting her head while Ash nodded, playing with his tail "Winston says my body is still getting used to the dna but so far nothing bad". "Well that's good, can't have a little lizard boy running around now can we?" Mei giggled and moved out of the way for Ash to enter. He laughed and sat on her blue couch "Now you stay there, I have to get changed" Mei said and went to the bathroom she had, closing the door behind her.

Being the curious young boy he was Ash peeked around, seeing a chart of things dealing with the weather, some of it was able to be deciphered but the terminology for these different things didn't exactly get through to his head. "Its like they want to make everything complicated..." Ash said, trying to make sense of this while his tail thumped against the floor, making a beat.

Ash didn't hear Mei's footsteps and before he knew it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed up against his neck "M-Mei?" he turned his head slightly. Mei grinned and rested her chin on his head "You know, you've grown up quite a bit since you arrived" she told him before sitting on his lap, Ash trying to keep himself calm. "I-I did?" Ash wasn't exactly sure as to why she was doing this but it felt nice so he wouldn't fight it.

Mei nodded at Ash, she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a snowflake in the middle and black yoga shorts which felt fairly nice against his skin. "Totally, its been 2 years right? plus you are dashingly handsome" Mei cups his cheeks while Ash's face heats up "E-eh?" she leaned in "You're too cute when you're nervous" she told him. She pulled back and smiled at her "But I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with" Mei said and leans her head on his chest.

Ash laughed a little then kissed her cheek "Wait I have an idea" he told her then got out his phone with the Overwatch logo on the back of it, putting the camera function on. Mei tilted her head to the side until Ash put an arm around her neck, pointing the camera to them and taking the picture as he kissed Mei's cheek. The boy snickered while Mei felt her face heat up, turning to him though he didn't notice since he was now looking to see how the picture came out.

She tapped his shoulder, looking up he noticed her eyes staring into the windows of his soul "U-uh Mei?" he blushed while Mei pressed her lips against his. The kiss did feel cold, Mei's whole body being surprisingly cold but Ash fought through the uncomfortable frost to kiss her. She grinded onto his members, making him hard while she began sucking his neck "I-I want you to take me right on this desk" Mei told him, making Ash flare up blushing.

"R-right here?" he asked but Mei made him squeal in pleasure, attacking his neck with love bites that would stay on him "P-put these on" Mei gave Ash an extra pair of glasses. "W-why these?" Ash asked Mei while he put them on "I-its hot seeing two geeks going at it, now t-take me, make my insides match the color of snow" Mei told him, spreading her entrance for him as she laid on her back, propped up on the desk.

Ash was wondering why she was acting like this, maybe she was in a human equivalent of an animal in heat. Mei bit her lip, waiting for him to enter which didn't take long as he eventually compromised to her demands, his dual members entering her entrance. She screamed loudly and drooled "O-oh y-you hit my sweet spots in one go, t-truly a marvelous t-thing you have down there" she complimented but was instantly taken over by the pleasure when Ash began moving.

Keeping his thrusts in a random rhythm, going slow to hard and generally keeping it interesting for Mei, Ash enjoyed this almost too much. He wrapped his long tongue around Mei's who put an arm around his neck, letting him hit her sweet spots many times as she moaned loudly with him "D-do I feel nice and tight?" she asked him. Ash blushed but nodded, her insides were warmer than her skin, the temperature making him feel comfortable inside her "Y-yeah I-its so bumpy" he told her.

"I-I'm glad you like IT!" Mei accidently yelled as he hit the entrance to her womb, covering her mouth with her free hand which led to Ash sucking her breasts. He sucked one of them while playing with the other, moaning against the one he was sucking as he hit deep inside her "F-fuck me just like that" she urged him. The boy did his best to come close to her demands, despite the fact that in her eyes he was way past expectations she had for him.

Mei wrapped her legs around his hips, making him go all the way inside her, her tongue hanging out as Ash moaned against her breast more. "I-I'm cumming!" Mei cried out and came on his members, this caused Ash to climax and like Mei's desire she got it, her insides being painted the same color as snow. Ash drooled while Mei passed out right on him, the boy being surprised he laid Mei on the bed.

He was surprised when the sleeping Mei didn't let him go the whole time, trying to get out of her solid grip his tail swished around behind him. Ultimately he couldn't do it and decided to stay in Mei's room tonight, sucking her breasts while he slept which caused her to moan softly. They both enjoyed what happened that night, Mei getting exactly what she wanted, wondering if he was willing to go further.

(Zarya is next!, also I'm gonna work on a project these next few days so I won't post for a while, I will be sure to finish as fast as possible. The project will come out on this site the same time the next chapter is posted so keep your eyes out, Ninja Corn signing off!)


	8. Aleksandra Zaryanova

(Probably should've disclosed this at the beginning to the series but whatever, warning, some characters may be out of character at points though I try my best to imitate their personality but its hard to unless you're the source, anyway lets jump into it my Cornies!)

"So exactly where did Tracer go?" Ash asked Winston, hopping onto his shoulder and looking at the screen as he typed away. "She seems to be in the Jurassic Era, how did she even get the Chronal Accelerator off?" he continued to type while Athena gave him head ups and tips. "We were training and I accidently swiped her with my tail" Ash looked at it, while although glad he had one, was kinda bumped now that his tail caused his first girlfriend to be in the same place as the dinosaurs.

"How are you keeping track of her?" "Chronal Beacon, it broadcasts a frequency that goes through the time stream and sends the signal back to Athena's Chrono map" Winston explained to him. Ash began getting his gear ready for the trek "So, a radar for time travel?" just to make sure he got things straight, mumble jumbo like this confused him but he had to save Lena.

"More or less" Winston looks at him, handing him the Chronal Accelerator "I'm gonna transport you to her location before she jumps through the time stream again, put it on". Ash did so, it did feel bulky and cumbersone though it was probably because it wasn't even his size. "So make sure you know, beware of the predators out there" Winston said and pushed up his glasses, pressing several buttons "I'm excited but at the same time scared" Ash told him.

Ash was then sent through the time stream, going backwards through time as a blue aura similar to Tracers surrounded him. It was the equivalent to floating upwards from his perspective, below him and above him was light but at the sides, periods of time were displayed, the early 2000's, the Civil War, The Stone Age. Ash couldn't help but be in awe "I forgot my phone..." Ash told himself, growling as he wasn't happy about not able to record this moment that only Tracer could experience but soon he landed at his destination, hitting a palm tree before falling to the ground 5 feet below.

He groaned and rubbed his back, slowly standing up then took a minute to turn his gaze to his surroundings. The surrounding area was covered in palm trees, large bushes, rocks and the humming of bugs could be heard as well. "Can't waste anytime" Ash began running, holding his dual submachine guns in his hand. The Chronal Accelerator he was wearing had Lena's scent on it so he used it to track her with his heightened senses.

Vibrations in the ground could be heard, as well as distant roaring which made Ash pick up the pace "I hope she's alright..." he told himself. Ash nearly ran off a chasm, down in the chasm was Tracer being chased by a pack of Raptors, in a panic Ash tried to think of how to get to Tracer. An idea popped up into Ash's head, turning his attention he remembered some lizards were capable of scaling walls vertically and his own dna wasn't any different.

Going into his lizard form, he had 15 seconds to get down the chasm which normally it wouldn't be much of a problem if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't climbing up it. He climbed down as soon as possible before his form reverted back to his human like state, falling and landing on his side though not from a lethal height. He coughed and dusted himself off, seeing the pack and Tracer ahead of him he used his enhanced speed to catch up with them "About time you came for me!" Lena exclaimed, who wasn't having any fun at all.

Lena came to the entrance of a cave with a rock in front of it, to buy herself some time she scaled the boulder and looked down as the Raptor pack clawed and jumped at Lena. Ash managed to jump on the boulder with one leap, slapping the dinosaur off it before Lena pulled his face close, giving the teenager a kiss "I'm glad you came for me!" she told him. Ash blushed and handed her his submachine gun "Nows not the time for that!" he told her and shot some of the Raptors.

The duo managed to hold off the pack before the remaining members hightailed out of there, Lena hugging Ash tightly before looking down at him "My accelerator looks good on you" she told him, ruffling his hair which made him blush. "Well put it on" Ash told her, taking it off and handing it to her "Winston's gonna help us back love" he stated and watched her get ready, looking at the surrounding area.

As Lena equipped the accelerator they both heard loud stomps behind them, from the cave a Carno had came out and roared at them. "Time to leave?" Lena asked as Ash nearly had a heart attack from the surprise dinosaur "Yes" he wrapped his arms around her hips tightly. Tracer overloaded her Chronal Accelerator in order to make a larger jump in time, both of them heading to the present through the wormhole but at a faster speed.

An electrical surge went through Ash's body, he began screaming as the time stream was effecting him because he wasn't wearing the Chronal Accelerator "Ash!?". Ash was having a much harder time holding onto Lena due to the pain, he could feel himself slipping away but Lena wouldn't let that happen "Don't give up on me love come on!" she exclaimed.

Ash screamed, moments before they reached the present, Ash lost his grip and Lena ended up teleporting without him "ASH!". Lena stumbled when she entered the present "Lena! You're alright! Where's Ash?" Winston asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. The agent looked up at Winston and shook her head, with a pained expression in her eyes which signaled she was to traumatized by what happened.

"Winston" Athena called to him, Winston frowned "Be right back" he told Lena and got onto the wheel he had in front of the computer "I'm getting a reading from the time stream". "A reading?" Winston pulled up a separate screen and saw a surge in the time stream, soon a large flash went off in the room and briefly blinded Lena and Winston. Winston turned after rubbing her eyes, seeing an older Ash who was on the ground, his clothes ripped in certain places "Ash!" Lena put his head in her arms, repeatedly kissing his head carefully.

Ash's eyes opened slowly as he groaned "W-whats going on?" he told her and Lena did her best not to cry. Winston moved close "Are you able to move?" he asked, Ash nodding "Athena run diagnostics on him" Winston said then visually examined Ash. He was much taller, about Tracer's size in stature but also slightly more muscular, still maintain a lean figure.

"C-can I go to my room? I-I'm not sure I feel too well..." Ash told Winston who nodded "I will run some tests on you, so go rest until I come get you" he told him and Ash walked to his room, rubbing his stomach as he did "Get better love!" Lena jumped kissed his cheek which brightened Ash's day a little and then he took a nap in his room.

~Minutes later~

A door opening woke Ash up, he noticed Zarya, the titan of females was now in his presence though despite how she looked she was rather friendly "Comrade, I heard you've grown, looks like the rumors were true" she said in her Russian accent, taking a seat next to his leg. Ash laughed a little "Yeah, as far as I know I skipped a couple birthdays" he told her, making Zarya let out a short laugh.

"Well, it would appear so though Comrade I must say you racked up quite the lovely harem" she said, knowing about it and Ash gulped "W-what about it?" he asked nervously. "No no, I'm not reprimanding you, few are able to be as privileged like you, I like to think of it as others being jealous of not having multiple lovers under their belt" Zarya said and chuckled. "That's not how I see it, its more meaningful than that..." Ash said since he does go on dates with them, days that don't end in intercourse so as far as he knew his relationships were going smoothly.

Zarya smiled a bit and nodded, running a hand through her short pink hair "Well I'm glad you're treating them well, though make sure you don't hurt them" she said. Ash shook his head "I don't plan to but can I ask why you are here?" he looked over at her "Well I figure you aren't pleasing your women with your techniques" Zarya laughs while Ash growls inaudibly.

"When you have to please women, you have to REALLY please them, I'm here to offer you help" Zarya told him which made him blush "Help? How?". "We must participate in love making so I can see your skills, then I will tell you what you need to improve on" Zarya told him and he gulped "A-aren't you gonna crush me...I'm much weaker than you" he told her as she laughed. "You're older now right? You should be more resistant to it but I could be wrong" Zarya said "Could be wrong?!".

Zarya pats his head carefully "For your sake I'll be gentle unless you don't want me to be" she winked at him as Ash gulped, hoping the higher ups took mercy on him. "Are you well enough to move on your own?" Zarya asked while Ash sat up "A-a bit stiff but I can move" he told her which made her smirk "Good, I don't want to break you". Ash gulped though he wasn't exactly dreading this moment, he kept his clothes on since Winston could come in anytime with his data.

Zarya took off her armor, she didn't bother with a strip tease since it wasn't her style. She had a muscular body frame, but despite that she was able to be somewhat lean, she had large E sized breasts, larger than the rest of the females possibly because of her muscle mass. She had the number 512 tattooed on her left shoulder, an additional tattoo being on her lower left forearm, Ash also recognized her signature 'X' scar on the right side of her head with her pink hair facing the opposite direction.

"Do you like what you see?" Zarya asked and flex for Ash, who did have a slight fetish for girls with muscles but he didn't want to seem like a pervert "Y-yeah I do" he told her as she got onto his lap "First with your kissing skills, keep the kiss going as long as you possibly can" Zarya instructed, her weight nearly crushing Ash but he managed to get used to it "O-okay".

Zarya pressed her bare breasts against his face, since she was taller than him she had to lower herself a little for the breasts to be against his upper chest "Better?" Ash's breathing was blocked momentarily but she moved so he felt better, he nodded to give her confirmation. She smiled and leaned in, deeply kissing the male and wrapping her arms around him tightly, Ash doing his best to kiss her deeply.

Ash deepened the kiss further, licking her lips to tease her but she didn't budge, instead she shoved her tongue inside his mouth, making Ash moan in the kiss. He had to get leveled with her, taking her example he grabbed her ass to put Zarya on edge, which made jump a little but went with it nonetheless. After doing that he shoved his long tongue inside her mouth, swirling it around hers and making some slurping noises as they kissed each other roughly.

Zarya was starting to get interested, rubbing her warm tongue against his which made him moan and try just as hard to make her moan, succeeding as he spanked her ass a bit. She pulled back slowly, saliva connecting their lips together with the light shimmering off it "Naughty naughty" she chuckled as Ash blushed. "But don't think we're done, we still have plenty to do" Zarya told him, laying Ash down "Sex isn't about pleasing yourself, its about pleasing your partner so you will lick me until I cum" she ordered, making Ash gulp "Y-yes ma'am".

She lowered her entrance onto his face, grinning as at first she didn't feel anything from his tongue "You can't please your women with that weak tongue technique, pay attention to the clit too!" she exclaimed. Ash panted as he gripped her bubble butt, rubbing his tongue against both her clit and the insides of her pussy which made her shiver "Y-you're doing good kid" she told him.

Ash swirled his tongue around inside her, licking her g-spot roughly while simultaneously licking her clit which made her roughly grab his hair and mouth loudly, grinding on his face "D-do good and I may give you a blowjob" she told him. Ash began putting in much more effort, drooling in her entrance to add more to the wetness then licking all the way inside her which made Zarya cum right on his cum, the force of the cum being quite strong "A-ah nice job" she leaned back, accidently sitting too much on his face.

Ash couldn't lift her up and tapped her hips fast, yelling against her entrance which made her look down and get off "Oh sorry, the orgasm was mindblowing enough for me to forget about you" she laughed a little as Ash was taking deep breathes. Zarya picked up Ash by his ankle "You need your reward" he squeaked since he wasn't expected to being picked up. She took off his shorts and boxers, revealing his large adult members, exactly 10 and a half inches long while being 2 inches thick "You have quite the cannons down here" she teased and kissed the tips softly.

The newly grown adult was exactly 5'6, being short for his age which made him not weigh so much to Zarya who had no problem holding him. Zarya brought Ash close, taking his dual full lengths down her throat and began moving her head back and forth, Ash wrapping his legs around Zarya's head as he drooled. Ash hanged with his hands touching the floor, the pleasure overcharging his entire brain and making him more sensitive to it.

Zarya closed her eyes, pressing her breasts against his stomach while putting more suction power into the blowjob which made Ash scream in pleasure. Ash needed to gain an upper hand, her grip held him in place so he didn't need to worry about falling. He saw Zarya's dripping cunt, he found a way to get an upper hand so he grabbed Zarya's jiggling ass, fighting through the pleasure he managed to begin licking Zarya's pussy which surprised her, she was turned on by this position, the standing 69.

Ash slapped Zarya's ass, making it jiggle while she took him all the way down to the base, making Ash shot gallons inside her mouth "O-oh that's so hot" she told him, grabbing his ass to tease him. Ash squeaked but continued to lick her tight pussy, Zarya going back to sucking him off happily, putting the lower member between her boobs while keeping the higher member in her mouth and moving her chest while sucking off the other one.

Ash and Zarya both clenched their eyes tightly as both came at the same time in each others mouths, Ash shooting into her mouth and boobs while Zarya let a long stream enter his mouth which they both began drinking. "T-this is great" Zarya said and threw her onto the bed, Ash squeaking and rubbing his head "Be careful I'm still fragile you know" he told her.

"Of course Comrade, so transform" Zarya told him while Ash tilted his head "T-transform? I-I'm not sure" he told her and she rolled his eyes "I can handle it, I wrestled Serbian bears to get this strong, so come at me" she told him and Ash nodded slowly. Ash then went into his lizard form, which was a temporary form since he wasn't one hundred percent lizard, unbeknownst to him he had a 5 hour time limit on the form, increasing from the mere 15 seconds to 5 hours because of his advancement in aging.

His lizard form had green skin that was covered in scales, golden eyes, sharper teeth, enlarged member sizes, a slightly longer tail and razor sharp claws. Zarya was immensely turned on by the strong male "This will do" she told him and brushed his cheek, making him follow her to the desk as he hissed at her a little. She smirked, liking this and pressed herself against the wall "Do your worst" she told him and soon she was lifted off her feet.

Ash snarled and positioned her above his members, ramming his thicker and longer members into her pussy and ass at the same time, making her moan his name loudly and wrap her arms around his neck. While it was a little difficult at first, Zarya managed to move her head in a way so Ash's teeth didn't get in the way of tongue kissing him while he rams into her with his lengths. Zarya tightened around his members instantly, it felt like they were being choked which was possibly due to her muscle mass but luckily, since Ash's lizard members were slimy it helped him move easier and faster inside her.

She gripped onto him tightly, screaming a little but mostly keeping her composure "T-this is amazing, s-speed up come on" Zarya instructed as Ash licked her cheek, growling and ramming into her at a faster pace. His tongue hanged out while he pushed into her, grabbing her ass with one of his hands and grabbing her right breast with his other hand, making her bounce on his member.

Zarya figured she should start moving, moaning loudly she pushed herself against his members and moved faster against him, she wasn't able to speak at this point because she was feeling too good. She grinded on his members, pressing her bare breasts against his chest while Ash gripped her ass tightly, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

Ash grunted like the animal he was with each thrust, hitting every sweet spot she had in her ass and pussy while his tongue hanged out "C-come on you can do better!" she exclaimed to him. He growled and slammed her onto the desk, breaking it as he made her breasts bounce while he rammed into her, making a bump in her belly which hardly showed cause of her abs. Zarya put her hands behind her head, biting her lip to contain her moans as he pushed all the way inside her tight pussy "A-ah".

She came on his member, moaning loudly then to surprise her Ash licked her breasts while ramming inside her and cumming straight into her ass and pussy, the table breaking under her but luckily Ash caught her, still having her on his dual members. "F-fuck, you're much stronger than a bear" Zarya rubs her breasts on his face "But you still got more to learn so don't stop" she told him with a smirk.

~5 hours later~

"So Winston, Ash should be up right now right?" Lena asked and Winston nodded "Yes but I wouldn't suggest-" before he could finish she ran off in a flash. "Ash I came to check up on y- whaaaat?!" Lena slammed open the door, she walked into a destroyed room with Zarya on top of a passed out Ash, whos members she was currently riding on. Most of the rooms furniture was destroyed, everything but the game system and tv though the beds, tables, everything had a dent or it was broken.

Even the walls had spider web cracks, when Lena turned to see Zarya on top of her now adult lover, she knew exactly how the room became a mess. "I guess it can't be helped...but did you have to destroy the room?!" Lena told Zarya, crossing her arms while Zarya turned to her, drooling "Sorry, c-collateral damage" she told her, going back to making sure Ash knew how to please women right, though his lesson finished 2 hours ago.

(I just want to say thank for over 10,000 views, this is my first story to reach above that and I'm really happy so again thanks for supporting me. You're all pawsome and deserve a surprise rabbit! Next is Ana so I'll keep you posted! Also I have to go dark for another project, not sure when I'll be back, sorry again! . I love my cornies ((That's you guys)) very much but this is Ninja Corn signing off!)


End file.
